Humphrey
Humphrey is the main character of Alpha & Omega He stood in as a younger Balto as Obi-Wan Kenobi in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is a Jedi He briefly plays the teenage Simba in the log scene during Hakuna Matata in The Wolf-Dog King He is a lion Humphrey plays as Tom in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2), alongside Lilly He is a Minion who looks similar to Phil, who Lilly also plays. Humphrey plays Larry the Cucumber in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Simba. He is a funny, lovable cucumber. Humphrey plays Genie in Baltladdin, Baltladdin II: The Return Of Steele, Baltladdin III: Baltladdin & The King Of Thieves, and Baltladdin (TV Series) He is a genie Humphrey plays The Scarecrow in The Wizard Of Oz (PrinceBalto Style) He is a scarecrow Humphrey plays Michelle's Father in The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) He is a father Humphrey plays Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Canine Rangers: The Movie He is a black ranger Humphrey plays Jar Jar Binks in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is a gungan Humphrey plays Llama Kuzco in The Sloth's New Groove (PatandStanFanIsBack style) He is a talking llama Humphrey plays Adult Bambi in Stinkambi He is a deer Humphrey plays Gobo in Animal Rock (TheFoxPrince11 Style) He is a fraggle Humphrey plays Hiccup in How to Train Your Forest Animal He is a viking Humphrey plays Eric in The Little Mer-Wolf He is a prince Humphrey plays Manny in Forest Age He is a mammoth Humphrey plays Wayne Gibson in Balto and Tramp He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather Humphrey plays The Grinch In How The Omega Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a green creature who hates Christmas Humphrey plays Sid in Wolf Age He is a Sloth Humphrey plays Sultan in Streakyladdin (Timothy Q. Mouse Style) Humphrey plays Prince Adam in Beauty and the Smilodon He is a prince Humphrey plays Robin in Bathound: The Animated Series He is a superhero Humphrey plays Frodo Baggins in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a hobbit Humphrey plays Spongebob in Humphrey Squarepants He is a sponge Humphrey plays Mr. DNA in Jurassic Park (PrinceBalto Style) He is an animated, talking DNA helix Humphrey plays Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (Alaina1397 Style) He is a genius Humphrey played Dudley Puppy In T.U.F.F Wolf He is a dog Humphrey played Scooby Doo In Humphrey-Doo Where are you He is a talking dog Humphrey played as Bartok in Brainystasia He is an albino bat Humphrey plays Adult Simba in The Wolf King and The Omega King He is a lion Humphrey plays John Smith in Foxhontas and Foxhontas 2: Journey to a New World He is an Explorer Humphrey played Nick Wilde in Animaltopia (WolfeOmegaGirl) He is a fox Humphrey played the Beast in Beauty and the Wolf (Vinnytovar Style) He is a beast Humphrey played Sulley in Canines, Inc. and Forest Animals, Inc. He is a blue monster Humphrey played Frankenstein in Hotel Transylvania (Vinnytovar Style), Hotel Transylvania 2 (Vinnytovar Style), and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Vinnytovar Style) He is a Frankenstein's monster Humphrey plays Rex in We're Back! A Forest Animal's Story and We're Back!: A Forest Animal's Story (Alaina1397 Style) He is an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex Humphrey plays Alex in Madagascar (WolfeOmegaGirl Style) He is a lion Humphrey plays Billy Cranston in Mighty Morphin Animal Rangers: The Movie (TheFoxPrince11 Style) He is a blue ranger Gallery 180px-Alpha-omega-humphrey-poster.jpg funny-humphrey-alpha-and-omega-31887862-840-493.png|Humphrey flexes himself Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Portayals *Alpha and Omega (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Recast - Humphrey is played by Wart/Arthur *Alpha and Omega (Fiction style) - Humphrey is played by Harry Potter *Alpha and Omega (WolfeOmegaGirl) - Humphrey is played by Tigger *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Humphrey is played by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Humphrey is played by Flynn Rider *Alpha and Omega (Live Action Style) and Alpha and Omega (Fantasy style) - Humphrey is played by Percy Jackson *Alpha And Omega (Princebalto) - Humphrey is played by Balto Relatives * Wife-Kate * Sons-Stinky and Runt * Daughter-Claudette * Sister in Law - Lilly * Brother in Law - Garth * Nieces - Star and Dori * Nephew - Jared * Father In Law-Winston * Mother In Law-Eve * Uncle in Law - Tony * Pack Brothers - Shakey, Salty and Mooch Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Alpha and Omega Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Kate and Humphrey's Adventures Heroes Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Fathers Category:Child Lovers Category:Kate and Humphrey Category:Humphrey and Kate Category:Grey Characters